Changed
by panskiss123
Summary: "I had to think of a plan to get us out of here. It was completely unfair to have this girl that I loved-…wait a moment…that word…that word that I hated, and barely understood…I was using it now. Granted it's only in my mind, I don't dare speak those words aloud but the fact that I was thinking about it…I loved Wendy. I had always loved her." POV, don't read if easily offended :)
1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Of course it was a trap. It was a fucking trap and I fell for it. Never say that Peter Pan is a coward. I'll make you eat those words right before I run you through. But when I hear that a friend is in trouble, I sort of rush right into things without thinking. Which is how I got stuck here, in this cold, dark, and smelly cell.

Ok, I take that back. I don't rush into things usually. I develop a plan to save my friends. But when a certain girl is involved, all my logical thinking goes out the window. I can't think straight. I can't even breathe correctly. That girl is going to be my undoing. Hell, I hear her name and my heart starts to race. I quietly whisper her name and feel shivers all over my body.

Wendy. There it is again. I said goodbye to her over five years ago and have never forgotten about her. Not once have I stopped thinking about her. Can't remember her brothers' names. I'm even having trouble remembering my old lost boys names too. Curly, Nibs, the Twins…damn, there were some more. But it's her name that I can remember, that can cause this reaction in me. It was that name that made me tremble in fear when I heard it spoken by the mermaids. When they told me that she had been in Neverland searching for me. My mind raced and a thousand questions rushed through. How did she get here? How long had she been here? Where was she now? Why couldn't I feel her, as I once had? Then the mermaid gave me an evil smile and whispered one more word that made me tremble.

"Hook."

I hadn't seen or heard of that codfish in five years. I had defeated him and watched him fall to the crocodile. Neverland was a peaceful place now that the pirates were gone. I shook my head, confused.

"How can that be? He's dead. What's he got to do with this?"

"Not dead. Has your Wendy." No more words were needed. I took off toward the open sea and searched for that bloody ship. If Tink knew where I was or what I was doing, she would curse me to no end. I flew closer to the ship and searched for any sign that Wendy may be onboard. Disturbingly enough, I saw no one. The ship looked empty. Like a ghost ship. So I flew back to shore, determined to search for her.

And that's where I was caught. I don't know how but they had me bound and gagged and knocked out in minutes. When I woke up, I was here in this damn cell. I had only seen Hook once, when he was beating the shit out of me with a whip. He wanted me to scream out but I kept my mouth clamped shut. I was Peter Pan; I don't cry or beg for mercy. So he continued to beat me. Now I felt close to passing out as I reached around and felt warm blood running down my back. I sighed and collapsed against the wall, wincing when I felt the cold bars against my injuries. Of course I had questioned Hook about Wendy but he just laughed at me and said something stupid like "little boys in love are so easy to fool." I wasn't in love…and I wasn't a little boy anymore either. I think it surprised him to see me…bigger. (Anyone who uses the term 'grown up' I'll run them through) But it happened after Wendy left…when I started to go visit her in London. I went almost every night, but never went in to talk to her. I don't know why. She just looked so beautiful and I kept hearing her words in my head. I was ungallant and deficient. Just a boy. What could I offer her? Wouldn't it be better for her to forget about me? So I stopped visiting. I hadn't seen her in three years. But I never forgot her. I don't think I ever will. I winced as I felt my heart start to race and I angrily hit my chest.

"Knock it off," I told myself.

"Hello?" I leaped to my feet at the sound of the voice. I thought I was in here alone but now I was hearing voices. I paused for a moment, trying to see through the dark.

"Is someone else there," came the soft voice again. I crept closer, frowning.

"Yes," I answered. "I thought I was alone in this cell."

"And so did I. But you must be new. I know I've been alone for a few weeks."

"I was just brought aboard yesterday," I replied, still squinting to see. Her voice was so familiar to me. It brought back memories and butterflies, neither of them completely unpleasant. But I hoped against hope it was not the voice I was thinking of.

"Well, welcome fellow prisoner. Why are you here?"

"Um. Hook kidnapped me."

"I gathered as much. I meant, why did he kidnap you?" I sat down and saw a dark shape, possibly chained to the wall. I scooted a little closer.

"Because he's evil," I said darkly.

"Mmm. Very true," she agreed. I wished there was light. I needed to know.

"Where are you from," I asked.

"London, England," was her reply and my breathing became rather labored. It couldn't be…it just couldn't.

"So why are you here," I said softly. There was a long pause and I wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"I'm to be bait for someone," she finally spoke. I felt my throat nearly close up.

"Who?"

"Someone who lives on this island. Someone Hook wants dead. But Hook is a fool. He doesn't realize his plan won't work."

"Why won't it work?"

"Because that someone cares nothing for me. He has forgotten all about me." My jaw dropped. Was she serious? She actually thought- _believed_- that I had forgotten her?

"Um," I finally found my voice, "what makes you think that?"

"He broke his promise. He said he would come back. And he never did." I heard the tears in her voice and it broke my heart. I think the tone of her voice hurt worse than the bleeding wounds on my back. I heard her laugh, though there was no humor in that laugh.

"I didn't expect him to. He has so many adventures. I never expected him to remember me." My throat stuck as I searched for the words to reassure her. I couldn't reveal myself though. Not now. She sounded so bitter and cold, I was sure she would slap me across the face.

"I'm sure that's not true. I don't think he could have forgotten you, Wendy." There was a pause and I gasped.

"How do you know my name," she said suspiciously. I slapped my forehead. Shit!

"I heard Hook say it," I said quickly.

"Oh." Then, "do you have a name?"

"Not really. Everyone just calls me boy." Lying to her was becoming easier. Not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you a Lost Boy?"

"No, I was a cabin boy and Hook took me from the docks." Huh. I was getting as good as Wendy at storytelling.

"You sound so familiar. I feel as if I know you from somewhere. I wish there was light so I could see your face."

"I've only been to London once and I wasn't allowed off the ship," I said quickly. I heard chains rattle and heard her sigh.

"So…you weren't already in Neverland then, were you?" I didn't think she was but I made a mental note to strangle that damn mermaid for telling me she was.

"Heavens no. I haven't been to Neverland in nearly five years. And as I said, Pe—that person has forgotten me. Why would I come back?" She couldn't even say my name. I felt my heart ache and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and hold her close. But I remained where I was on the floor.

"When did Hook kidnap you from London?"

"He found me elsewhere," she said softly and I frowned. "But I've been here several weeks, I'd wager. He tortured me for several days but when he discovered I wouldn't give him information, he came up with a different plan. To use me to lure him. I told him it wouldn't work and to let me return to my home but he refused. So now here I am. I expect I have several more days at most." God. To hear her sound so defeated and hopeless killed me.

"Maybe he'll surprise you and come to your rescue. He is a hero after all." I tried to keep the smugness out of my voice but my pride got shot down at her next words.

"He's a cocky little boy who thinks very highly of himself and thinks he can get himself out of any disaster. He's no hero. He sometimes rescues his friends but he's no hero." Um, ouch.

"He rescued you once," I said bitterly. As soon as the words came out I hit myself again. Damn it. Keep your mouth shut, Pan!

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, he did," she said and her voice sounded far away. "Hook made me walk the plank when I was a young girl and Peter caught me. He rescued me and defeated Hook and saved the day." I couldn't help but smile.

"You said his name."

"What?"

"The boy. You spoke his name."

"Nevermind. If he came flying in whenever he heard his name, it would have saved me years ago. It doesn't matter if I say his name or not. He's not coming to the rescue. I just hope however Hook decides to kill me, it's quick and relatively painless." I shook my head. I had to find a way out of here so I could show her. I'd be the hero. I had always been her hero.

"It won't be though," she said very softly. I had to lean closer to hear her next words. "Hook wants me to suffer because I saved him that day. He wants Peter to hear my screams. He wants both of us to die." I winced. She had said he tortured her for several days. What awful things had he done to my Wendy? I'd kill him. I'd slit his throat with his own hook. I heard the chains rattle again and I glanced over at her.

"Well, goodnight boy," she said through a yawn. I smiled.

"Sleep well, Wendy."

* * *

Hello dear readers! Thanks for stopping by! This is only my 2nd POV fanfic and I'm quite excited about where it's heading-I originally meant for it to be a one shot but it didn't turn out that way. So please review and I'll post another chapter or two this weekend! Thank you!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, thank you so much for your review! I'm going ahead and posting a longer one...if you haven't read any of my fics before, you should know I write a lot of tragedies/romances but yes, they usually have happy endings ;) **_

* * *

I was awoken by the feel of something cold on my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped to see my worst enemy smiling down at me. He buried his hand in my hair and yanked and I saw stars. I let out a grunt of pain, which seemed to satisfy him a little.

"I have a little surprise for you, Pan." He yanked at my hair again and I realized he was yanking me to my feet. I struggled to get up, still in pain from the day before. Hook noticed and slapped my back. I squeezed back tears, determined he would never see any moment of weakness from me. But a moment later, I felt his hook scrape down my back and knew whatever had closed in the night, had certainly just reopened. With any luck, I'd bleed to death before Wendy woke up. I went crashing to the floor, my face pressed into the wooden planks and he yanked on my hair again.

"Did you notice my other guest, Pan? Your cellmate? She seems to think you have forgotten all about her. Is that true, boy?" "I could never forget her," I gasped in pain, really starting to feel weak and light-headed from his treatment of me. I was right beside Wendy, who was chained to the wall and her head had dropped onto her chest. He leaned over and scraped his hook over her cheek. She gasped and whimpered in pain. Angrily, I started to rise from the floor but I felt him yank at my hair again and before I knew it, I was looking directly at Wendy. Her eyes widened and I saw so many things in those eyes that I missed so much. Shock. Horror. Betrayal. Hatred. Hurt.

"Peter," she said faintly. Hook chuckled above me as he yanked even harder. I was going to shave my head so that no one could ever grab me by the hair like this again.

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

"You thought he forgot you, my beauty? I told you he hadn't. How could a boy forget his first kiss?" He laughed as he released me and unlocked her chains. I watched from the floor as he yanked Wendy up by her hair and held his hook to her throat.

"Hook, leave her alone!" It didn't come out as strong as I'd hoped. It sounded weak and frail, two things I had never been. Except for that day. That day he had nearly killed me, and Wendy had saved my life. I rose to my knees and glared up at him.

"You have me, and that's what you wanted. You don't need her anymore." His laughter sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh Pan, you're so naïve. Look at this beauty and tell me I don't _need_ her." He wrapped his hand around her long hair while his hook was grazing her face. She was fighting to keep the tears from her eyes, I could tell, but I wanted to cry with her. His hook moved down her neck and stopped right above her chest. I suddenly became enraged.

"I'll kill you if you touch her," I growled. At least that sounded stronger and angrier. The sight of him touching my Wendy was making me insane. He laughed again and threw her aside. I flung my arms out and caught her as she went crashing to the floor. She pushed away from me and scooted against the wall. Hook lowered to his knees in front of me and I felt his hook blaze across my cheek. I glared at him defiantly.

"I've done more than touch her. And mark my words, Pan, your suffering is just about to begin. I knew you wouldn't forget your Wendy. Now I'm about to make you wish you had taken her and hidden her away." I swallowed at his words. I turned away from him and felt unbearable pain in my back as his hook dug through my flesh. I fell to the floor, panting and hiding my face in my arms. I saw his boots walk away and heard the cell door close. Fuck I was hurting! I tried to lean up but my arms were too shaky to support me.

"Boy?!" I looked up at Wendy to find her glaring down at me, her face quite red. It reminded me a lot of Tink and I started to smile until I noticed how thin her mouth was.

"Why did you lie to me," she said very softly. I shook my head and hid my face again.

"You think I was about to reveal my identity? Come on, Wendy, if I hadn't stopped you, you would have gone on insulting me all night."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I looked up at her and frowned.

"All I heard all night was how much you hate me. What a horrible person I am. I wasn't about to tell you who I was."

"That is not true," she said; her voice had gone all high-pitched and she looked like she was about to slap me. "and I spoke the absolute truth. I thought you had forgotten all about me."

"And I spoke the truth too. I could never forget you," I said softly. I saw her eyes soften very slightly and I tried to sit up. But the pain in my back was too much. I groaned as I remained on my stomach, wishing I could just disappear. I heard her moving around and I glanced up. She was holding some sort of bowl and she sat beside me.

"Hold still. This is going to sting a bit." I didn't have time to question her. She put something on my back and it felt like I was on fire. I couldn't help it; a scream escaped my lips. I panted and hid my face in my arms and she continued to travel across my back with whatever it was.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Are you? Are you really, Wendy?" I couldn't help but snap at her. And I felt her glare on me. When she did it again, she pressed harder and that was even worse.

"Shit," I gasped.

"Oh does that hurt? I'm sorry." I turned to glare at her and tried to roll away from her.

"I think I'll just deal with the pain on my own, thanks. Keep your damn medicine."

"Stop being a stubborn ass. You could get an infection and die and then who would get us out of here?" I froze and stared up at her.

"You're kidding me, right? Look around Wendy. I'm in the same cell as you. How the hell do you think I can save us?"

"So that's it then? You're just going to give in and let Hook win? Let him destroy us? I've got news for you, Peter, however he kills us, won't be quick. He'll draw it out. He'll torture us. I've already been a prisoner for several weeks. How long do you think he'll keep us alive?" I wanted her to stop talking. I wanted her to disappear. She was causing me more pain than I was already in. I looked her directly in the eyes and reminded her of something.

"As you said last night, I'm no hero. I can't save us, Wendy, I don't know how. You're right. I'm just a cocky boy, not a hero." I swallowed as the words burned my tongue. I turned away from her, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Very well," she finally spoke and her voice sounded like it was about to break. "I suppose there's nothing more to be done." She turned and hid in the corner and I could hear sniffling not long after. I squeezed my eyes shut and stared at her. Her back was to me and she shook with sobs. I couldn't stand it. I rose and went over to her. Lowering myself beside her, I sighed and rested my head against the wall.

"Wendy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." When she didn't respond, I reached out a shaking hand and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched at my touch and curled up even more. I swallowed, feeling tears sting my eyes and I moved away from her and settled myself at the far end of our cell. Her cries ripped my heart but I had no idea how to comfort her. Especially since she reviled my touch. I couldn't help but notice how my back felt a little better than it had and I opened my mouth to thank her but stopped. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"I have thought about you every minute of every day," I said very softly. I had no idea if she was listening or not but I needed to get this out. I needed her to hear it. "After you left, I was miserable. I missed you so much and could not stop thinking about you. I started to visit your window and just sat on the ledge, listening to you tell stories. I smiled when I heard you and the boys talk about me, speak my name. But I was afraid. I couldn't bring myself to come in and talk to you because…because I was afraid I would want to stay. I told myself I would never grow up, not for anyone. When you asked me to stay with you, I considered it. What it would be like, growing old with you. So I think that's why I didn't speak to you. And after awhile of visiting, I thought…god you were beautiful. You were growing up and getting more and more beautiful and you deserved to be happy. So I thought it would be a good idea for you to forget about me. What can a deficient little boy offer a beautiful woman? I wanted you to forget me. That's why I stopped visiting. Even after I stopped coming to London, I still grew and still thought about you. So I made a plan to come back and visit you and that's when I heard…well, that's when the news reached me that you were in Neverland! I didn't care how or when or why but I knew I needed to see you. The mermaids must be working with Hook because they tricked me. And when I woke up, I was here. Hook took me out of the cell once and, well…you know the rest." Her crying had stopped, thankfully, and I chanced a peek at her. She was looking at me and I noticed though her face was tear-stained and red, her hair was a tangle of curls, and she had cuts here and there, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I knew I had seen handprints in the snow," she said very quietly and I had to lean closer to hear. She wiped her nose and sniffled. "John told me I was going mad but I knew someone had been on the window ledge. I knew it was you."

"I didn't want you to remember…but I didn't want you to forget," I said weakly. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. Honestly, I was feeling like a fool at this point. I knew Hook was going to kill us both. My only hope was that I went first because I was too weak to watch anything happen to her. I wouldn't be able to stand it. If I had just gone with her, when she had asked me to stay, none of this would be happening. I found my mind wandering and settling on a strange future I had envisioned many times before. Being married to Wendy, living in a nice house not far from her parents (because she'd never leave them again) I would have a job where I was always outside, not stuck inside a stuffy bank or office, and in the cradle in the corner, my piece of Wendy, my utter joy with her eyes and smile. And at night, when the moon was full and the city was asleep, I would take my wife and child and soar across the cityscape until they fell asleep in my arms. And then I'd take them back home and place them both in their beds, kiss them both goodnight, and climb into bed next to her, dreaming of our next day together. Yes, that was the future I had been dreaming of for a long time, strangely enough. I had said many times I would never grow up, not for anyone. And here I was, dreaming of being a grown up with Wendy. I wasn't aware that I had a broad smile on my face until Wendy gently touched my arm, causing me to jump and look up at her.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Getting out of here," I lied quickly. But as I looked up at her, I knew she wasn't fooled. I couldn't really lie to Wendy. She knew me too well.

"Tell me what you're really thinking," she said more sternly. I swallowed. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"I was remembering…the first time I brought you here," I said softly. "When the Lost Boys shot you down and I found you with an arrow in your chest." "And that causes you to smile so?" I mentally hit myself. I shook my head.

"Not that part but hearing you moan, knowing that you were still alive…my kiss had saved you! It—" but I froze, my eyes focusing on something poking out of her dress. She glanced down but I hurried closer, my hand touching the chain around her neck. It didn't even occur to me that I was crossing a very inappropriate line (honestly, I could care less) but I pulled at the chain and stared at the acorn in my hand. Wendy covered it with her hand and pulled it out of mine. I stared up at her, stunned.

"You still have this?"

"Yes," she said in a muffled voice, tucking it back into her dress. I found it immensely hard to swallow.

"Why?"

"As you said, it once saved my life." I watched her, taken aback by how much she had changed. Granted she was still beautiful but there was something missing. It disturbed me a little to see that the light in her eyes had faded and I really missed her smile. She had a cut lip and it looked as if she was just getting rid of a black eye. Before I could stop myself, I was reaching out and gently touched her cheek. She flinched at the touch and I jerked back. But I reached out again and this time, she didn't pull away. Her skin was softer than the eagle's feathers. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against my palm. Her shaking hand came up and covered mine and my heart raced at the contact.

"Wendy," it came out in a whisper and she shivered.

"Peter." Ok, I understood the shivering thing now, as she caused me to shiver just by saying my name. What the hell was happening to me?! I pulled my hand away and her eyes shot open. I flexed my shoulders and she cleared her throat loudly. Ok now this was awkward.

"How does your back feel?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm sorry for snapping at you. And for lying to you."

"It's alright," she said in a soft voice. "I understand why you did. I'm sorry for what I said."

"You were angry. Rightfully so. I should have come in and spoken to you." She nodded but didn't say anything. I shuffled around a bit, trying to get comfortable and watched her do the same. She pulled her feet underneath her dress and hugged her knees against her chest.

"Did you ever…feel me thinking about you? Or hear you calling for you?" I couldn't help but wince. Many times I had heard her pleading cries for me to come back and I had ignored them. My intentions were good but that doesn't change the fact that I am a complete dumbass. I didn't want to admit it to her but I didn't want to lie to her anymore either.

"I heard you. Many times. I wanted to come to you, Wendy, I really did."

"So why didn't you? I begged for you to come to me and you never did." I turned away as soon as I saw the tears start back up again. I couldn't stand the crying. I had never done well with people crying but seeing her do it was worse than anyone.

"I told you. I wanted you to forget all about me. Get on with your life and find someone to share it with. Someone who would stay and grow up with you. I didn't deserve you, Wendy. I still don't. And I never will. I wanted you to find the happiness you deserve. I just want you to be happy."

"And when was the last time you visited my window?" I bit my lip. Oh she was going to kill me for this.

"Three years." I saw her stiffen immediately.

"I see. I suppose that's why." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Why what?"

"Why you think I'm happy." As she said it, I saw immediately that she was most definitely not happy. And that she hadn't been in a very long time. I could tell she hadn't smiled in ages. The twinkle in her eyes was gone completely and even her golden curls seemed to lack its luster. She rested her chin on her knees and hugged them tighter.

"I gave up a year ago. I stopped calling for you and continued on with my life. I told myself you had forgotten me and you were never coming back. That doesn't mean I'm happy though."


	3. Chapter 3

The pain in her voice was a knife to my heart. I moved closer and gently touched her hands, relieved when she didn't pull away.

"I'm here now," I whispered. "So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything." She adjusted herself, stretching her feet out in front of her and for the first time I noticed deep cuts near her ankles, that looked like they were from heavy chains. I forced myself to look back at her face and was saddened when she refused to look at me.

"I stopped calling for you and tried to forget you…but the damage had been done. People thought I was mad for the stories I had told. John forgot so quickly. The rest of the boys wanted to fit into society so they listened to Father when he told them to forget about their past. Michael had some trouble adjusting and for awhile, it was him and me clinging to Neverland like a wonderful dream you forget when you wake. After awhile, he forgot too. But I couldn't. I had a wealthy gentleman from Salisbury come to London to ask for my hand in marriage. But he heard the stories and he doubted my sanity. So when Father arranged our betrothal, he took it upon himself to have me committed to an asylum." My jaw dropped but she didn't notice and continued on.

"White hands held me down and stuck me with needles that dripped poison. After awhile, I stopped calling out for you. I stopped talking. I stopped feeling. My family would visit and would remark on how 'improved' I was. Only my dear Michael knew something was wrong. And I was kept in that dreadful place for several months…when I was finally released, my mother informed me that my wedding was to take place in several weeks. My betrothed came to my house to inquire about my health…when I accused him of leaving me in that place, he became angry and hit me and left in anger. My family was furious with me for ruining my chances with 'such a nice gentleman'." I heard the bitterness in her tone and winced but I allowed her to keep going.

"When I appeared in town with a black eye, people insisted that I had done something to deserve it. I must still be mad and should be returned to the asylum. I ran away before they could send me back. I reached out to my Aunt Millicent who lived several hours away but she immediately called the police. I was gone before the bobbies reached the house. I had no other family and nowhere else to go so I ventured up North, to Durham where I searched for work. But as a society girl from London, I didn't have a lot of experience and no one wanted to hire me. I became desperate and became a barmaid in a tavern on the docks. Sailors offered me money to spend a night with me but I refused, telling them I was betrothed. You see, Peter, had you been listening and not ignoring my pleas, you would have heard me crying at night, begging for you to come and rescue me from this horrid life. Not only did I remember you, I needed you. I still believed, or at least a tiny part of my heart believed, that you would come bursting in and save me. But you never did. So I began to lose myself. I didn't even go by 'Wendy' anymore, people knew me as Moira or wench. Do you know what it's like to be in a strange place with no friends, no family, and no identity? And Moira was nothing like Wendy. She drank, she cursed, she teased, she flirted. She drew the attentions of a one-handed captain who came in for a drink. He was smitten with her and offered her a huge amount of money to bed her." At this, I just wanted to cover my ears and fly away. I was in tears at Wendy's story. I had no idea, none at all, how her life had been. I was kicking myself for not coming to her when she had called. Fuck staying with her and growing up. I should have flown her away to Neverland the first time she had called to me. I didn't want to know the answer but I asked anyway.

"And…what did Moira do?" I hated how weak and pathetic my voice sounded. She was still refusing to look at me.

"I needed money, Peter. And he had a lot of it. I went to bed with him. I pleasured him and he paid me. I told him I wanted to go no further and then went back to using my betrothed story. He asked me the name of my betrothed and I lied to him. He immediately knew who I was and bound and gagged me. I admit I didn't recognize him immediately but once he had me on this ship, I knew who he was and where he was taking me. He kept me in his cabin and questioned me endlessly. When I refused to tell him what he wanted to know, he became angry and started to beat me. He threatened me with worse things and beat me some more. After several days, I suppose he grew bored of just beating me so he told me of a plan to lure you here to kill you. I tried to tell him that you had forgotten me, and that you wouldn't come but he brushed it aside. So I've waited several weeks in this cell, having no idea what my future holds. When I heard you speak last night, I prayed it wasn't you. I prayed that you had managed to escape. As angry as I was with you, I kept silent when Hook questioned me about you. When you said my name, though, I knew."

"So why did you go on insulting me and talking about how horrible I was?"

"Consider it a tiny form of payback. I apologize for my words." I decided I couldn't fault her in the slightest. She had had the worst life and I was to blame. If only I had been there, I could have saved her from all of that. I felt like someone should just run me through a blade right at that moment. I saw her lying down and stretching out, trying to get comfortable. Something was nagging me at the back of my mind.

"Wendy," I said softly, crawling closer to her. "You said Hook knew who you were when you told him the name of your betrothed. What name did you give him?" There was the longest pause and my heart thumped loudly as I waited for her answer. I knew the answer but I admit, I wanted to hear her say it.

"Yours, Peter," she finally said quietly. I couldn't help but smile and I moved around and sat beside her. Moving very gently, I lifted her head and allowed her to rest it in my lap. She seemed hesitant at first but then she relaxed and became more comfortable. Her tangled tresses were spread out over my legs and I carefully ran my fingers through them. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh that sounded a lot like my name. I leaned down and very gently nuzzled her cheek. I saw her eyes close and heard her soft snores moments later. Leaning my head against the wall, I stayed perfectly still so not to disturb her. I had to think of a plan to get us out of here. It was completely unfair to have this girl that I loved-…wait a moment…that word…that word that I hated, and barely understood…I was using it now. Granted it's only in my mind, I don't dare speak those words aloud but the fact that I was thinking about it…I loved Wendy. I had always loved her. And now that she had come back into my life, I was not going to let her go this time. I had to find a way out, to be her hero once more. Suddenly I remembered my fairy whom I had left behind at the hideout (hey, the only thing on my mind was Wendy! And Tink had always hated Wendy so if I had mentioned that I was going to find her…well, let's just say I wasn't in the mood to find Wendy dead on the forest floor) I glanced around to make sure no one was near and put my hand to my mouth. I let out a shrill whistle that I was sure would wake up the entire ship but no, even Wendy continued to sleep. There were no windows in this cell, but I saw a light coming through the bars on the other side and hoped Tink could hear my call. Sure enough, I heard jingling approaching and I perked up.

"Tink," I hissed. "In here!" I saw her lovely face appear through the bars and her eyes widened.

_Peter! I've been searching for you all night! What happened?_

"Three guesses, Tink." I motioned toward the girl in my lap and she stared. I saw her light go slightly red.

_So you found her again._

"Purely by accident. The mermaids tricked me and said she was here. I was searching for her when the pirates attacked me. Hook has already paid me a visit."

_Yes I can see that. You look terrible. _

"Thanks Tink. Listen, the keys are in Hook's cabin. Can you let the boys know what is happening? See if Tiger Lily can help too. I don't want you trying to rescue me on my own."

_I can do it without them._ I smiled at the pixie's sass. I held out my hand and she rested in my palm.

"You can do everything and more, Tink. But I don't want you to get hurt. Please go get the others. And hurry!" Tink nodded and took off in a swirl of fairy dust. I inhaled deeply and hoped she could bring help. We had new lost boys on the island and they were good hunters. Tiger Lily was a good friend and she had taught the boys stealth and aim. I had good friends, smart friends, on my side. I just hoped they reached us before anything else happened. Wendy and I had already suffered Hook's wrath a little bit. Scratch that, I had no idea what else he had done to her, only that he had tortured her for several days. And what information was he seeking? She had said she refused to tell him anything about me, and my mind started to race. What was the codfish up to now? I decided I should probably try to sleep too and leaned my head against the wall. Wendy started shaking and moaning and I glanced down at her in concern. She was biting her lip and tossing her head and her breathing had become heavy. My hands hovered over her uncertainly. Should I wake her or let the nightmare play out? Tears started to stream down her face and she started to moan words like "no" and "please". I couldn't take it. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead, smoothing her hair back. The moment my lips touched her skin, she relaxed and I distinctly heard her sigh my name. My arms went under her and I lifted her into my lap, her head resting against my chest. Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck and she sighed against my skin. I felt tingles all over as I held her, my heart was beating against my chest, I feared it might wake her. I held onto her tightly until I felt sleep conquering me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Wendy was still in my arms and it took me a moment to remember where I was and what had happened. Once everything had come back, I glanced down at the sleeping girl and smiled. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I remembered a long time ago, before we had even met, I had snuck into her room and watched her sleep. It was both surprising and painful to think about how much time had gone by. I had always thought she was a pretty girl but adulthood suited her and now she was downright beautiful. Very gently, I leaned down and kissed her forehead and heard her let out a little moan. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled; my heart started to race at the mere sight of that smile.

"Morning," I whispered, bringing my hand up to push her curls out of her face.

"Good morning," she said just as softly. I didn't ever want to release her but my legs were tingling from the lack of feeling and my arms were stiff and sore. Wendy must have sensed something was wrong because she pushed herself up and sat beside me.

"How did you sleep," I asked, stretching out my muscles.

"Better than I have in weeks," she was doing the same and started massaging her own shoulders. I turned her around and kneaded her shoulders gently and she let her head fall back, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure I was a bit softer than the hard floor anyway." I saw her smile again. God I had missed that smile.

"You're right but he also didn't chain me up this time. I have no idea what he's going to do with us, Peter." I reached for her hands and squeezed them in my own.

"I won't let anything else happen to you, Wendy." She gave me a look that seemed to be half appreciative and half skeptic.

"You won't be able to stop him. We're his captives now. We're his playthings."

"I am no such thing," I felt my temper rising. "And neither are you. He can try to break us but I know you're too strong." She laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"Romantic notions, Peter, but your words are false. I'm certainly not strong enough to withstand his torture. And if he means to torture you in front of me…I won't be able to stand it."

"Better me than you," I said honestly. Truth is, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he did anything to Wendy in front of me. I knew it was a matter of time before Hook came for us…it was killing me not knowing what he had planned. I pondered perhaps making a deal with him so that he would let Wendy go. I wondered if he wanted me badly enough. He wanted my blood, I knew that for certain. But would my death be enough? Or was he after my screams too? Something was bothering me and I glanced over at Wendy, who was still stretching.

"Wendy…what did Hook want to know?" She stopped stretching but refused to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you refused to tell him what he wanted to know. What was he asking you?" She was definitely refusing to look at me now.

"Oh, you know, things about Neverland. About the last time I was here." I knew she was lying. Why was she lying? I moved closer and knelt in front of her. She still kept her eyes down.

"Wendy…come on, we could never lie to each other. Tell me." She finally lifted her head and her eyes met mine. I saw sadness and worry and something else mixing in with tears. I reached out and brushed a tear away with my thumb. She let out a little sob and before I knew what was happening, she had flung herself into my arms. My hands hovered awkwardly, not really certain where they should go and what I should do now that this girl was sobbing into my chest. Finally I decided to just hold her because obviously, she just needed some comfort. Something I had been unable to give her for the past several years. Something she lacked and needed. I wrapped my arms around her and started to pat her back but she let out a little cry and jerked away. I watched her, both bemused and shocked.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. You just…startled me, is all." Yeah, I wasn't buying that. I shook my head and pulled her back toward me.

"Turn around," was all I said and I guess she could hear the seriousness in my voice because she did as I said. Before she could stop me, I lifted her dress up and I felt my blood start to boil. Wendy pulled away again and pulled her dress back down but I had already seen what that bastard had done. It wasn't marks from a whip; I might have been ok with that. (no I wouldn't have but it would have been better than what he had used!) Lines down her back made by that hook. It was all sort of ironic, in a terrible way. I had cut his hand off and he used a hook instead. Now he used that hook to torture the girl I loved, to get to me in the first place. No wonder she had that medicine. I tried to find my voice but I was too angry to speak.

"So…that medicine you gave me…"

"Mr. Smee brought it to me after my first night," she said in a very soft voice. "He…he said he felt sorry for me. But I couldn't reach to put it anywhere. I'm glad it helped you though." I rose to my feet and crossed the cell where she had set the bowl of medicine. I was feeling loads better this morning and I knew how much pain she was in. I settled back down and held the bowl in my lap.

"Ok, I'm feeling a lot better after this. I know you've been in pain for several days now. Longer, probably. Take off your dress so I can help."

"I'm fine, Peter, really—"

"Wendy, I won't say it again." She seemed surprised at my firm tone and I bit my lip. I didn't want to scare her but her back did not look good and I'd be damned if I let her get any infection or anything. She stared at me for the longest time before she turned away and slipped her dress over her head. I sucked in a breath as my eyes traveled over her mutilated back again. Trying to steady my breathing, I wrung out the cloth and gently pressed it against her skin. She flinched and let out a moan but said nothing. I felt my eyes growing wet as I looked her over. The skin looked raw and infected, and every time I touched it she moaned in pain. I leaned over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Lie down." She shot me a look but she lay on her stomach and I gripped the bowl tightly.

"This is going to hurt, Wendy. But I won't let you die from this. Squeeze the hell out of my hand if you need to." I reached for her hand and she held it tightly. I was pretty sure I'd lose all feeling in this hand when I was done. I took a deep breath and counted for her, before pouring the entire bowl over her back.

God. The scream that she released made me want to run myself through with a very long, sharp object. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly before she could notice. I didn't even notice that she was squeezing my fingers to the bone. She had hid her face in her arms and was panting. I set the bowl down and watched the wounds bubble and the color faded to a sort of pink-ish. It was already looking better. I stroked her hair and noticed my hands were shaking.

"It's over, Wendy. The medicine is working. It's already looking better." I allowed her to lie there and cry for a few minutes and I could only stare at her. I was surprised that no one had come running at the sound of her scream. Which pissed me off even more because I realized, she had made that scream before. And no one had come to help.

Fucking bastards. I'd kill them all.

Suddenly, something came to my mind and I kicked myself for not realizing it before. I stared at her, the girl who had remained silent to keep me safe. I shook my head in disbelief.

"He wanted information about me." Wendy struggled to her hands and knees and I grabbed her dress and handed it to her. She held it against her chest as she turned to face me.

"What?"

"The reason he was torturing you. He wanted information about me, didn't he?" I saw her bite her lip and I knew I was right. She was looking everywhere but me. I reached out a hand and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against my palm and I felt my heart start to race again. I leaned in closer and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Wendy." Her eyes shot open and they were full of tears.

"Yes, Peter. He was asking about you. He wanted to know how to defeat you."

"And…you told him-?"

"Nothing. I kept my mouth shut the entire time."

"Which is why he continued to torture you. Damn it, Wendy, why didn't you tell him? He would have stopped hurting you."

"No he wouldn't have. He's a monster. And then he would have come after you. I had to do everything I could to keep you safe. Besides, I don't think there's a way to defeat you." I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my heart pound and my head spin. I was supposed to be the hero. It was my job to protect her. I felt her hand on my cheek and my eyes opened to find her face inches from mine.

"There is," I whispered weakly. "And if he discovers it, we're both done for."

I'm not sure what made me do it, because Neverland knows I'm clueless when it comes to these things, but I leaned in closer and felt our lips touch. It was the sweetest thing I could have imagined. A thimble…wait, no. There was another word for it. A…kiss, wasn't it? I broke away and whispered her name. She moved in closer and smiled against my cheek.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Peter?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is rated M, dear readers. Fair warning ;) **_

* * *

Kiss, that was it. And boy did I ever. I nodded faintly, feeling like all words had left me. She leaned in and kissed me again and I was completely lost. My hands went up to grasp her curls and she came even closer, almost straddling my lap. One of her hands had wound around my neck while the other kept herself covered with her dress. Boldly, I pulled her into my lap so that her legs wrapped around my waist and I pulled both of her arms around my neck. Fully conscious of her injuries, I searched elsewhere to put my hands and ran my fingertips down her sides, my thumb brushing against the side of her breast. I felt her tongue run along my lips and I gasped, my lips parting and I felt our tongues touch. She deepened the kiss and my head spun as her tongue danced alongside mine. I was suddenly feeling very warm and very strange tingles running up and down my entire body. It was both fantastic and terrifying. Her dress had fallen down and even though I wanted to keep on kissing her, I broke away and glanced down.

God she was perfect. She glanced up at me nervously and I crushed her lips with mine, hoping to wipe away any uncertainty she may have had. I reached out a trembling hand and cupped her breast. We locked eyes and I bit my lip, my hand falling to my side. She didn't look away as she reached for my hand and brought it back to her breast. She held it there for a moment before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. I allowed my fingers to explore, fascinated as her nipples became hard as stone under my touch. Cautiously, I lowered my head and took one into my mouth. She let out a deep moan that made me harder than I had ever been in my life.

Now I should probably explain something and if anyone ever calls me ignorant or anything of the like, I will run you through. I may not be as educated as many of you but I'm the Prince of Neverland and I know things. I've been around a long time and seen a lot of things. The Lost Boys used to play this weird game that I'd never partake in…it was too strange for me. They'd play with themselves and see who would finish first. I won't lie to you; on more than one occasion, I indulged myself but always had Wendy's face in my mind.

Shit. I hope she never finds about that. Talk about a way to ruin the relationship. Whatever relationship we had. I glanced up at her and saw her eyes were still closed. I hoped she didn't feel how much I wanted her. I'd die from the embarrassment. And how did I know if she wanted me as badly as I wanted her?

Well, her moans should have told me. She leaned up and wound her fingers in my hair, pulling me back to her lips. The way she tugged on my curls lit me on fire! I moaned into her mouth and felt her hands travel over my back, gently as she could. Her fingertips were driving me mad, making their way down my sides and around to my stomach. She lowered her head and I felt her teeth rake across my own nipples; I let out something between a moan and a hiss and she smiled up at me. God that smile alone could have made me come undone. She was watching me carefully as her hand traveled lower and lower and I tensed up, afraid of where it would land. She cupped me through my leafy trousers and I threw my head back, my eyes closed. Before I knew it, she was pushing me onto my back and her fingertips were tracing along the waistline of my trousers. Ooooooh shit, it was now plainly obvious how much I wanted her. She leaned over me and cupped me again; I felt my hips leave the floor and she began to tug my clothing down. I tasted blood as I bit my lip, reaching down to assist her in removing them. The look in her eyes as she looked me over terrified me. I didn't know what she was thinking and couldn't find the words to ask. But she leaned down again and I felt her warm tongue on my skin.

FUCK! That's the only thing that ran through my mind as I felt her mouth on me. Her small hands were gripping me tightly as her tongue followed her fingers. My hands were so deep in my curls, I thought I would yank my hair out. I felt that wonderful build, that glorious moment of release and I heard her name escape my lips. She leaned back and I held her gaze for the longest time as I attempted to catch my breath. I leaned up and grabbed her by the curls, pulling in her for a kiss that wasn't too gentle or soft. But I needed her. I needed her more than I had ever needed anything in my life. I needed to be close to her, to be part of her, though I'll admit at that moment, I had no idea how much closer we could be. I pulled her into my lap again and this time, she ground against me and I felt myself grow hard again. All that kept us from being skin to skin was the thin piece of fabric between her legs. Refusing to break our kiss, I reached down and one of my fingers traced along her hips and over the soft fabric. I felt a wet spot and heard her moan my name so I took that as a good sign. Finally breaking away, I watched her closely as I rubbed her in a way that made her toss her head back and her eyes slammed shut. I was about to lose all control. This girl was driving me mad with her little moans and sounds. I bit my lip as my finger slid past the material and I felt soft skin. She let out a scream and grabbed my shoulders and I leaned her back a little, keeping my arm under her so her back wouldn't touch the floor. I felt something very curious, something like a wound but the scream she let out wasn't one of pain. She bucked her hips upwards to meet my fingers so I decided to do a little exploring. I felt clueless but at least knew I was doing SOMETHING right. I wished I could see what I was touching, what my fingers were exploring. She was so very different than I was, I just needed to see her. Glancing up at her, I started to tug the material down her legs but stopped when we heard a sound. She sat straight up, her eyes wide and I withdrew my hand and searched for our clothes.

We were both struggling into our clothing when the door opened and Hook and two other pirates strode in. Hook stared down at us as if he knew exactly what we had been doing, which made me grow very red. Wendy was patting her dress down and running her fingers through her hair.

"Too late for that, my dear. I know firsthand how delectable and irresistible that body of yours is." My eyes narrowed and I felt my anger rise. I felt Wendy's fingers close around my wrist and I quickly glanced at her. She was staring up at the bastard with defiance shining in her eyes. Hook seemed to be waiting for her to say something but she remained silent. He nodded to the pirates next to him and muttered, "take her."

I grabbed her hand and refused to let go as they entered our cell.

"Whatever you have planned for her, Hook, it's pointless. You have me now, so do what you will and let her go." I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my jaw as my head went in another direction. The pirate who had backhanded me then kicked me in the stomach and I felt my breath leave me completely. I saw the other pirate dragging Wendy to her feet and I reached out for her but he kicked me again.

"It's just for a little talk, Pan. I assure you no harm will come to her."

"Yeah right," I spat out blood as I spat out the words.

"Continue to anger me and I will change my mind. I'll return her to you unharmed." And with that, he dragged Wendy from the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Time stops in Neverland. It's never bothered me before but now it was excruciating. I waited for I don't know how long for Wendy to return but she never did. It made my blood boil to think about what he could be doing to her. I paced the cell aimlessly, waiting for something. I wondered where Tink could be. She should have brought the boys to help by now. So where the hell was she? Did she not realize we were running out of time? As my thoughts raced, I saw my fairy zoom through the bars, looking a terrible mess.

"Tink? What's happened to you?"

_The Lost Boys…were at war with the Indians_. I mentally cursed every single one of them. It wasn't as if it was real war; it was a silly game they all played and I would always be the hero and save the boys, if they were the ones who lost that day. But I couldn't believe they wouldn't abandon the stupid game to save their leader!

"Did you tell them I've been captured?"

_I didn't have a chance! As soon as I got near them, the Indians attacked me. When I tried to explain that I wasn't playing, they got all huffy with me and told me to go away. The boys wouldn't even listen! And that horrid princess threw a pail of water over me so I couldn't fly all night._

Ok, it made sense now. But why the hell would Tiger Lily take it that far?

"What did you say to anger her like that?"

_Why do you assume I said something! She's a cow! _

"And that's why I assume you said something," I rolled my eyes at her behavior. I'd do anything for Tink but man was she jealous sometimes. She started to say something but froze, her eyes going wide. I started to ask what was wrong when she flew into the cell and hid in my hair. I frowned but then heard what she had heard. The door opened and I saw a pirate half-dragging Wendy, who looked close to collapsing. When he opened the door and flung her inside, I caught her in my arms and stared down at her. She bore no marks, no sign of injury…so then what was wrong with her? I looked up to ask the pirate but he was gone. Sighing, I turned back to Wendy, who was shivering.

"Wendy, what happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing Peter." Her voice was soft and frail and I didn't believe her for a second. I lifted her up and made her stand in front of me. I studied every inch of her, determined to find something. It's not that I wanted Hook to have done something, but I knew he wouldn't have just talked to her! I gripped her shoulders, perhaps a little too hard, and made her look at me.

"Tell me."

"I said nothing. He just wanted to talk was all. You're hurting me." I immediately released her and she shrugged away, turning into the wall. Tink chimed from my hair but I ignored her.

"I'm sorry, I just…I had all these ideas running through my mind of what he could be doing to you. I was really worried." I saw her nod her head.

"I know. But I'm fine." I ran my fingers through my hair, forgetting there was a fairy up there. She flew over me, chiming rudely. I glanced up at her then back at Wendy.

"I guess we should get some sleep then? I wasn't about to try, without you beside me." I lowered to the floor and waited for her to join me. But she remained standing beside the bars.

"Tink," I lowered my voice. "Try again with the Boys. Tell them Peter demands they come at once. I don't know how much time we have left but I won't let anything happen to Wendy. Please." Tink gave me a pityingly look.

_I'll try, Peter_.

"Thank you." I felt her lips press against my cheek and then she was gone. I turned back to Wendy and reached for her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She finally looked at me and she nodded. I still didn't believe her but I wasn't going to press on. I pulled her down to me and buried my hand in her curls. She surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and attacking me with her kisses. I wasn't complaining in the slightest and my hands wrapped around her slim frame as I brought her closer. She broke the kiss and I saw her bite her lip. I ran my fingers over those lips and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"What is it?"

"You know what we started this morning?" I grew hard just thinking about it.

"Yes."

"I'd like to finish what we started." I noticed that her voice shook and even though all I wanted to do was grab her up and finish what we had started, something stopped me.

"Wendy, what's going on?"

"We have no idea when the moment will be our last. I don't want to die without having given you everything I have, everything I am. I give you one last gift. Something far more precious than my hidden kiss."

"Why are you talking like this?" She was seriously starting to scare me.

"Don't pretend as if someone is going to come rescue us, Peter. We both know our time is limited. Don't you want to spend it together?"

"More than anything. But—" I wasn't able to finish; she cut me off by thrusting her tongue into my mouth and I got even harder. She must have felt it because she ground up against me and cupped me through my trousers again. We didn't waste a lot of time with exploration this round. We had our clothes off in minutes and she barely gave me a second to take all of her beauty in before she was on top of me, pressing her bare body against mine. I thought I might die from the pleasure.

At least she was patient with me. I didn't have a clue what I was doing but she let me explore her body and discover ways to make her toss her head back and moan. It made me grin to know that I could bring her that much pleasure. The way she gripped my shoulders, the way she grabbed my curls, the way she moaned my name…it was all electrifying and I knew even more that I truly loved her. No one else could ever make me feel this way. When I felt her guiding my body into hers, I was both terrified and amazed. The feeling of being joined with her was…I can't even describe it. It was as close to heaven as I could get. The way our bodies moved as one and the way we fit together perfectly was indescribable. When we finished, we both collapsed in each other's arms, panting. We were both sticky with sweat and our bodies sort of melded to each other, which I had to admit I loved. I kissed her throat and chest and lay down with her pressed tightly against my chest. Her curls were damp and tickled my nose as I inhaled her sweet scent.

"You are perfect, Wendy Darling. And you are mine." I felt her smile against my chest and that was all I needed. Pulling her even closer, I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry this one's so short, but i'm running off to work at the moment! I'll make you a deal, If I get several reviews tonight, I'll post a longer one tomorrow :) Thanks!**_

* * *

My dreams were filled with visions of us doing what we had just done and would take a horrific turn into Wendy dying in my arms. I finally woke up from one of them and immediately noticed something was wrong. Wendy wasn't beside me. I jumped to my feet and searched the darkness. I called her name but there was no reply. I knew who had taken her. I went to the wall and banged, as loud as I could. I was relentless, my anger fueled me on. Finally I saw the door open and Hook gave me the deadliest glare, which I only returned.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You had better have one hell of an excuse for this, Pan. The sun isn't even up yet."

"WHERE is she?!"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." I wanted to slit his throat, the cocky bastard.

"Don't play games with me, Hook. What have you done with Wendy?" He looked surprised, which bothered me.

"Wendy? I've done nothing with your Wendy, boy."

"Don't lie to me. She was here and now she's gone. What have you done to her?"

"It is no fault of mine if the wench has left you in your sleep. She has probably gone elsewhere to die, so to spare you." His words nearly knocked me over. I stared at the man in horror and shock.

"What are you talking about?" Not the best response but as I said, I was too shocked to say anything else. I saw his eyes widen in surprise and his mouth moved uncertainly.

"You mean...she didn't tell you?" I was seriously starting to freak out now. What the hell was he on about? I told myself it was another trick but the look in his eyes, genuine shock, told me it wasn't.

"What are you on about? Tell me what?"

"Well this is awkward. You had better find her, boy, as she has some explaining to do." I heard a match scratch against the bricks and saw a flicker of light illuminating his face. It was more light than we had in the cell and I quickly looked around. At the end of the cell, lying in a crumpled heap, was the girl I loved. I ran to her and scooped her into my arms. She was shaking horribly and her eyes couldn't even focus properly. Hook had entered the cell and was standing over us. I stared up at him in horror.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Miss Darling," he said, completely ignoring me. "You need to wake up and tell your precious Peter what you've done." My gaze went back to Wendy, who was writhing in my arms. She shivered and closed her eyes for a moment; when she opened them again, they met mine and I saw her try to smile.

"Peter," I winced at how weak her voice sounded. "At sunrise….you are free to go." I couldn't speak for a moment, my heart was pounding so loud and fast.

"You know I'm not leaving you. And who's to say _he_ won't stop us from leaving?" Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"He w-won't follow you. I promise." Call me slow, but things were coming together piece by piece. And I did not like where this was heading. I leaned in closer, for her words were now only mere whispers.

"Wendy…what have you done?" She licked her lips and let out a deep groan as if she was in pain.

"I've kept you alive and safe." I looked up at Hook, hoping he would give me some kind of answer. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small vial, which I had seen once before. I felt my jaw drop and saw him nod.

"A life for a life," he said very quietly. I turned back to Wendy, shaking my head. No. This was not happening. She wouldn't have…

"Wendy? Tell me this isn't true." She coughed and shivered violently. I held her close, having no idea of how to help.

"I…couldn't let anything happen to you," she whispered. I felt tears fill my eyes; I didn't even bother trying to keep them from staining my face. Let them fall. Let anyone in that room see how much pain I was in. This couldn't be happening. Not when I had finally found her again. I pushed a curl out of her eyes and leaned in closer.

"Please." I hated how weak my voice sounded but as I watched the life dwindle out of her, I decided nothing really mattered. Except for her. Except for the fact that I was about to lose her forever.

No. I turned back to Hook, feeling anger and resolution flowing through me.

"Take me instead. Let me trade my life for hers."

"As much as I would love to take your life, Pan, I have already accepted a trade. It is your Wendy who made the proposition. The deal's been struck. She has already drunk the poison."

"There has to be something you can do!"

"She will die at sunrise and there is nothing either of us can do about it." I glanced at the door and saw there was the tiniest shred of light coming through. The sun would be up soon.

"It's alright, Peter," I heard her frail whisper.

"How the fuck is this alright?!" I saw her wince and my face softened. My hand moved to caress her cheek and she turned into my palm.

"That's why you wanted to do that last night." I mentally kicked myself for being so slow. I knew something was wrong but I had no idea what she had done. I felt angry and hurt and betrayed. "You said our time was limited. But you really just meant your time." Her hand moved up to my cheek and I jerked away. I couldn't help it, I was so angry with her. I was supposed to be the hero, I was supposed to save her. Not the other way around. She pushed herself out of my arms and curled up in the floor. I saw that she was in agony; she still shivered although her skin was hot to the touch. She pulled her gown tighter around her and curled up into herself.

"She's running out of time, Pan. Why don't you accept the truth and enjoy your last moments with her?" I was about to answer when she let out a piercing scream. Her body was convulsing and her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. I dropped to my knees and pulled her back into my arms. Burying my face in her hair, I inhaled her sweet scent and tried to fix that smell in my memory. Everything about her made me weak. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

"Wendy…please don't leave me. Why did you do this? WHY would you DO this?"

"Because I love you," was her answer, which knocked me senseless. I pressed my lips to hers and heard her moan.

"I love you too." Her eyes shot open and she looked at me, surprised. I had to grin at her shocked expression. I nodded.

"I have always loved you. Even when I was too foolish to admit to it. I loved you, Wendy, I can't live without you. Stay with me. Please." She answered by screaming in pain and her hand went to her heart. The door was flung open and the sunlight poured into the cell. Three pirates joined Hook and they were all watching us. I glanced at the door to see the bright sunrise then back at Wendy, who seemed to be in more pain than ever. She was gasping for breath, her eyes rolling back as if she was possessed. It killed me to see her suffering like this.

"Why…why is it taking so long," I muttered through my tears.

"The poison is designed to be excruciatingly painful and take its time before death comes." I could have cared less that pirates were watching me cry; I sobbed into Wendy's hair and held her shaking body close. I felt a blade scrape my skin gently and I opened my eyes. Hook was holding his dagger out towards me. I gaped at him, my jaw wide open.

"Are you fucking crazy," I whispered.

"You want her to suffer? You can end it faster. If you won't, I will. I prefer things to be quick, and relatively painless." I snorted.

"You?!"

"I may be a pirate, Pan, but I don't commend torture."

"Oh yeah, that explains the lashes all over my back doesn't it?"

"You are a different matter altogether." I glared up at him, and gently lowered Wendy to the floor. I stood before the pirates with my fists clenched, wondering which one I could take out first.

"And what about Wendy, huh? You tortured her for weeks. I saw the evidence with my own eyes. Is she a different matter as well?" His eyes flashed as he raised his hook.

"I needed information that only she could give. You remember our little chat in the sky, years ago, don't you Pan?" Oh I remembered too well. The words that he had brought me down with. Taunts about Wendy growing up and forgetting about me. He had actually made me lose all my happy thoughts and fall out of the sky. Wendy had saved my life that day, with her hidden kiss. I didn't altogether understand what it meant at that time but I knew that someone cared for me. I now knew she loved me.

"And what information did you have to torture out of her that you couldn't get from me?"

"Oh the fact that she remained silent was all the information I needed," I hated that evil smile on his face. I longed to cut it off for him.

"She stayed quiet to save you. She stayed quiet because she loves you. So I knew that she would be your downfall." I heard another scream and saw Wendy writhing on the floor. I looked to the sunrise and wondered how long the poison would take. I knelt beside her and put my hand to her forehead, yanking it back immediately. I felt like my hand was on fire, just from touching her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clutched my hand.

"Peter…it hurts…please…" I swallowed and shook my head. What was I supposed to do? I grabbed the dagger from Hook and held it with shaking hands. God help me. God forgive me.

"I can't do this."

"Peter, don't…I need-" I leaned down and kissed her, holding the dagger over her heart.

"Forgive me, Wendy. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you SO much for your kind words! Sorry for the cliffhangers but it is my style, after all. Have to keep yall on the edge of your seats ;) haha. Enjoy!**_

* * *

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the scream that escaped her lips. I stared at my hand, enclosed around the hilt of the dagger, which was now embedded in her heart. What had I done?! I tried to pull it back out but she gasped and shook her head violently. She was shaking even worse now and my tears wet her cheeks.

"Forgive me, Wendy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Her palm touched my cheek and I glanced up at her through my tears. She gave me a small smile before her eyes closed softly and her hand fell to the floor. I can't really tell you what I did next. Mostly because I tried to block it from my memory. I think I threw myself on top of her and screamed her name so loudly that all of Neverland could hear. The Lost Boys certainly did. Hook told me to get out and I carried Wendy in my arms. Tink and the Lost Boys met me on the deck of the ship and I couldn't speak a word. I don't even remember how I got back to the hideout. God knows I couldn't fly, with no happy thoughts left. But somehow we made it back and I found myself in my room, on the edge of my bed, alone. I think I stayed in there for several days, though Tink says it was only one day. I could hear the Boys calling my name but I ignored them.

I walked on shaky legs into the main room of the hideout. The boys all watched me nervously and Tink even remained silent. I glanced over at the opposite side of the room, where there was a slender shape covered by a blue blanket. The boys must have done that. They must have removed the dagger as well. But it was worse, so much worse, than seeing her uncovered. I fell to my knees, weeping into my hands and felt like the whole world was crumbling around me. I felt gentle pats on my back and shoulders but I refused to move from where I was.

As I said, I tried to block all of this from my memory so excuse me that some things are kind of jumbled. Tiger Lily and her twin brother, Black Panther, had entered the hideout and had taken Wendy's body away. I had no idea until Tiger Lily came to me in my bedroom (how I got there I wasn't sure) and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You should come to my village." So I followed her into her village, where I saw all of her people gathered outside the big tent. Black Panther came out and bowed his head to me. I tried to respond but felt like I was numb from the pain.

"Come." I followed them inside where I found Tiger Lily's sister, Healing Flower, kneeling beside Wendy's body. Healing Flower was true to her namesake; she was a healer and a miracle worker. I watched her for a moment as she moved her hands over my love's body.

"The pale girl was poisoned…then impaled, yes?" I couldn't bring myself to nod. Healing Flower pressed her fingers into Wendy's side and looked up at me.

"We have cure for poison. We have no cure for blade."

"The pirate poisoned her…then stabbed her," I heard Tiger Lily whisper. I felt like grabbing her poisoned arrows and running myself through. I didn't think I could feel any worse or any more hopeless, and then I discover this.

So I fell. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I silently begged Wendy to forgive me.

"It's my fault," I gasped out. I felt all eyes on me and I could have cared less. Maybe they would attack and kill me for my evil deed. Please. Please let them.

"What do you mean, Peter Pan?"

"He tricked me. He made me…I killed her. I KILLED HER." Suddenly, it was too much. I couldn't bare to be around people and I turned and fled. I tried to leap into the air but just fell into the dirt. I ignored the gasps and screams from the Indians and instead, ran out of the village. I ran to the edge of the cliff, not far from the Indian Village and I gazed out over the razor-sharp cliffs. If I couldn't fly, I couldn't save myself. And maybe…just maybe, I would see Wendy again. I took a step forward but felt a hand yank me back.

"Peter Pan, don't you dare!" I whirled around to find Tiger Lily gripping my arm, her dark braids coming undone and her eyes wide and fearful.

"You don't understand, Tiger Lily! I killed her! It's my fault she's dead!"

"Peter, I'm sure—"

"NO! I was the one who stabbed her! I didn't want her to suffer so I did it. I deserve to die, Tiger Lily. I am the Prince and I sentence myself to death."

"You don't deserve to die," she said gently. "The pirate tricked you. It is not your fault." Her words were meaningless and I would have been much happier if she would just slit my throat. I felt her hand squeeze mine and she gave me a smile.

"We will find a way. Return to your hideout and I will come to you tonight." And then, she gave me a kiss on the cheek before she turned and ran. I stared after her, watching her braids flopping in the wind and I couldn't move for a moment. We will find a way. Could there be a way to save Wendy? She was already gone, I knew. I'm not religious by any means but I started to pray to…whoever, that somehow, someway, Wendy would be in my arms again.

* * *

I refused to leave my bedroom until I heard a knock on the door, and I nearly knocked over the boys in my attempt to get there first. Tiger Lily bowed her head and I did the same.

"Peter, we have some news." I nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"We may have found a way to bring your lady back." I felt my heart start to race and I waited.

"But we hesitate. It must be your decision to take her to Fairy Falls."

"Fairy Falls?" It wasn't a long or difficult journey, really, but Fairy Falls was pretty hidden and forbidden except in the most dire of emergencies.

Oh I'd face the King and Queen of the Fairies with no hesitation, if it meant getting Wendy back.

"You know what happens in the healing waters of Fairy Falls." I looked into her eyes and immediately knew what she was talking about. Fairy Falls was a healing stream, it even brought the dead back to life. But it was sort of an eraser. It erased all memories from the brain and sometimes the effects were permanent. I knew what she was saying. If we took Wendy there, she wouldn't remember who she was. She wouldn't remember Neverland.

She wouldn't remember me.

And to top it off, since the healing waters were connected to Neverland, so were the healing powers. Meaning she could never leave the island.

I swallowed and noticed she was watching me intently, as were the boys and Tink. I finally nodded.

"Let's do it." She spoke something in her own language and Black Panther appeared around the corner, carrying Wendy in his arms. I bit my lip as her arm dangled lifelessly and I reached out for her.

"I'll carry her." Black Panther laid her in my arms and I held her close, pretending she was just sleeping and I was carrying her back to our room for that is what I had been dreaming of every night for the longest time.

"Tinkerbell should lead you to Fairy Falls. We don't go near the fairies if we can help it." I nodded, understanding that there had always been a strange sort of rivalry between the Indians and the Fairies. Tiger Lily and her brother stood aside while I marched out of the hideout and followed the flickering light of my fairy. My grip around Wendy tightened as I prayed fervently that this would work.

We reached Fairy Falls pretty quickly and Tink watched me intently. Other fairies came out of their trees to watch as I gently lay Wendy in the running waters of the stream. Tink hovered over her for a moment.

_Allow her to soak in the waters, Peter. It will take some time._

So I sat and waited. I didn't look away from her, as the fairies all hovered around us and waited with me. Tink sat in my hair and clicked her tongue impatiently.

Night had fallen on Neverland and we were still waiting for something to happen. Most of the faires had returned to their homes and Tink landed on Wendy's stomach for a moment.

_Maybe it didn't work. Maybe she was dead for too long. Maybe—_

"Maybe you need to be quiet, Tink." I shouldn't have snapped at her but she was pissing me off. I guess I wasn't surprised that my fairy was so jealous but I had hoped she would be more understanding of the situation. Tink was about to answer when she gasped and flew away from Wendy. I jumped to my feet and stared down into the water. Wendy was starting to stir. She sat up and looked around, looking completely baffled. I knelt beside her and took a deep breath.

"Wendy?"

"Where…where am I?" I closed my eyes, squeezing back tears. Please. Please let her remember me.

"Do you know who you are?" She stared at me in alarm.

"Of course. I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling. But who are you? And where are my parents? My brothers?"

"Do you…do you know who I am?" She stared at me for the longest time and I swear I held my breath.

"No…should I?" I felt like collapsing. Shaking my head, I rose to my feet and helped her up.

"Let's get you inside and I'll explain everything."

"Wait, where am I? Did you kidnap me?!"

"No, of course not. It's…it's difficult to explain." She was waiting for some sort of answer and I sighed deeply.

"You know all of those stories you always tell? About a faraway land and a magical boy who can fly?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "But how do you—"

"They're real, Wendy. I'm real." I saw her take a step back and mentally kicked myself. Good job, Pan. Scare the hell out of the girl.

"I'd like to be returned to my home, please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But please, come back to my home and I'll get you some food and a clean dress." She glanced down and noticed her gown was rather filthy. I hoped she wouldn't notice the blood stain on her chest. She looked back up at me and nodded.

"Very well. And then you'll return me to my home?"

"I'll do my best," was my answer. I couldn't lie to the girl but I couldn't possibly be truthful either. I didn't want to startle her by flying so we walked back to the hideout. Tink made herself scarce, for which I was grateful, and Wendy trudged behind me. I hoped Tink had flown ahead and told the Lost Boys to stay hidden. I had no idea how I would begin explaining all of this to Wendy.

* * *

We reached the hideout and Wendy hid behind me. I reached around and draped my arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok. Come on inside." Not releasing her, I led her inside and noticed the boys were gone. Sighing with relief, I brought her to my room and found an old cotton gown at the bottom of my trunk. I ran my fingers over it, my senses going into overload. It was the dress that Wendy had made for herself on her first night in Neverland. I was hesitant to present it to her but I had nothing else I could have offered her so I held it up for her and she stared at it, cocking her head. I wondered if she was remembering.

"Thank you. Um, would you please leave?"

"Of course." I shot her one last look before hurrying out of the room and I went to the fire, where the boys had made soup. I quickly poured a bowl and set it on the table to cool. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blanket move aside and Wendy entered the room. I had to stop myself from running to her and kissing her. Glancing at her, I saw the gown was a little too small. It had been a few years since she had been here, I reminded myself. It was rather tight and stopped right above her knees, so I could see her pale legs quite clearly. Everytime she moved, I noticed her curves and I felt my trousers grow much too tight for my liking. I busied myself around the kitchen as she sipped at the soup and I tried to stay out of sight. I dreaded when I would have to explain everything and unfortunately, that moment came much too quickly. She finished the soup and set the bowl down. I whisked it away and washed it in the pale of water the boys had collected.

"I'm sorry…what was your name again?"

"You know my name," I replied without looking at her. I heard her scoff and I winced.

"You cannot expect me to believe that you…that you are…"

"Say it. You know my name. So say it."

"Ridiculous," I heard her mutter and I frowned.

"What's ridiculous?"

"You! I tell those stories to the boys to make them go to sleep. They're not real. You…he…I mean, you can't be real. I must be dreaming." She looked so assured of her decision that this was a dream, I couldn't stand it. I whirled around and stomped over to her.

"Is this real enough for you?" And I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her toward me, crushing my lips against hers in desperation. I think she was stunned for a moment, else she would have started hitting me. I broke the kiss and released her and saw her wide eyes boring into mine.

"Shit!" Panic-stricken, I fled the room, leaving her standing there looking as confused as I felt.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not sure how long I stared up at the moon and I'm not sure what I expected from it. I ran my fingers through my hair, utterly frustrated. Tiger Lily had warned me of what would happen. Tink asked time and time again if I would be ok. But having Wendy look at me and not know who I am was the worst feeling in the world, worse even than knowing something had happened to her. I whirled around on the spot and glared up at the moon, as if it was the cause of all my problems.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Are you regretting your decision to bring her back?" I spun around to find Tiger Lily coming out of the bushes. She could always sneak up on me like that.

"No of course not. It's just…harder than I thought it would be."

"Of course it's hard. The girl doesn't even remember you."

"Yeah. Got thank, thanks." Her dark eyes bore into mine.

"Peter, she is trapped here forever. You must talk to her and see if you can help her remember."

"I can't, Tiger Lily. That girl's life has been awful, because I failed her. Now I've failed her again. Maybe it's better than she doesn't remember me. So she doesn't remember how I abandoned her. How much I've failed her."

"I tire of hearing you speak this way. You speak like a lost boy, not a brave prince." I shot her a glare at her words. But she looked unapologetic.

"Peter?" I heard Wendy calling my name from inside the hideout and I took a deep breath. Tiger Lily nodded to me.

"Go." Taking another deep breath, I entered my hideout and saw her sitting at the table. Her feet dangeled helplessly and her hands remained in her lap.

"Say that I do believe you," she said very softly. "But what am I doing here? When can I go home?" I closed my eyes, searching for the right words. Damn, what was I supposed to tell her? The truth? Not likely.

"You, um…you asked me to bring you to Neverland for a while. Don't you remember?" She screwed up her face, trying to remember.

"Yes. Yes, you're right, of course, but where are my brothers? Surely they wanted to come along?"

"They did but you wanted it to be just us. I mean, you wanted to be the only one and you told them they could come along next time."

"Next time," she repeated faintly. "Yes, I remember. But Peter, you're…well, you've grown. You're not a little boy."

"No. I'm not." I mean what else could I say to that?! She cocked her head and stood up, moving right in front of me. I took a step back, suddenly afraid. Of what, I wasn't sure.

"You're different," she said, reaching out a hand toward my face. I took another step back.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. Everything is so…jumbled, so confusing. I can't remember much. I want to remember you…there are pieces…pieces that don't make sense. I know we have…some sort of history together but I just can't…"

"Do you want the truth, Wendy?" She glanced up at me and her eyes were wide as she nodded. I found myself looking away from her.

"I brought you and your brothers to Neverland five years ago and we had some great adventures. We saw the mermaids, visited the Indians, fought the pirates. And then I took you three home. The Lost Boys wanted to stay with you."

"Yes! Nibs and Curly and—"  
"They stayed with you," I cut her off. If I didn't finish this lie, I was never going to get it out. "And I came to see you every night, to hear your stories. I started to…fall in love with you. And I started to grow up. One night, you told me you love me. So I asked you to come to Neverland, to be with me. And you agreed. You said you would stay with me forever."

Her eyes were positively popping and her jaw had dropped. She looked adorable but I felt guilt weighing me down for lying to her.

"I did?"

I nodded.

"So…we're, er…are we married?" I felt my throat tighten up.

"Not yet. We're still planning. I promised to give you a grand Neverland wedding."

"But why don't we have it in London, so my family may come?"  
"There's something else you should know, Wendy. After I brought you here, while we were exploring, you slipped and fell and hit your head really hard. I was so worried about you, I didn't leave your side for two days. The fairies told me to take you to Fairy Falls, it's healing waters and it sort of…well, it erases most of your memories. That's why you can't remember much."

"Healing waters? How long did I take to recover?"

"Not long at all. But the thing is, the waters are connected to Neverland. The healing powers come from Neverland itself. Once you've soaked in the waters, you're bound to Neverland forever."

"You mean-?"

"I'm so sorry, Wendy. You can never leave the island. If you do, I'll lose you forever. And I won't let that happen." I saw tears well up in her eyes and I finally pulled her into my arms. Thankfully, she didn't pull away. She had swallowed my lies with ease. I knew it was wrong but maybe it would be like a fresh start for us. She would never remember the hell she had been through. She would never know that I had abandoned her for three years and that everyone she knew and loved had turned on her. Her life had turned to shit when I left her. Now I sort of had a chance to make up for that. To be the hero she remembered.

A part of me nagged at me that it was still wrong but I chose to ignore it. I held her close, and soothed her tears. The way she held onto me and pressed into me warmed my heart, a feeling I didn't think I'd ever feel again, once I saw her dead. I tried not to grimace when her hands pressed against my back, because of course she didn't know I was hurt. I released her and stepped back, still holding her hands.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I hope my memory returns. Please be patient with me while I'm still remembering everything."

"I'll help you, Wendy. I'm just glad you're alright. I can help you remember everything. But we have a lifetime together. We can make new memories." She smiled and nodded. I cupped her chin and I felt her gasp as I kissed her. She tried not to stiffen up but I could tell she was surprised and maybe even nervous. Great. This was going to be fun to explain as well.

"Have we…have we done that before?"

"We've done a lot more than that," I whispered against her skin. She shivered and looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"Really?" I won't lie, it still hurt that she couldn't remember what we had done. I had been her first and she didn't even know it. Shit. This was getting more and more complicated. I saw that she looked afraid and I gently stroked her face.

"Take all the time you need, Wendy. If anything is ever too much for you or too fast for you, tell me. We'll take it as slow as you want." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm so lucky that your shadow escaped into my bedroom."

"I'm the lucky one." She smiled and I returned it. Our first genuine smiles since all this mess happened. She looked much more comfortable as she took a step back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should probably bathe. Is there somewhere private you can show me?"

"Of course. Come on, I'll carry you." I swept her into my arms and her arms went around my neck, her face pressed against my leaves. I tried not to tremble as I held her close but having her with me again just did something to me. I flew her to my private bathing pool, behind the waterfall and gently set her down.

"I'll make sure no one bothers you but I won't be far, if you need me."

"Peter…what you told me. I mean, my family. Could they-?" I felt a sudden surge of anger at every single one of Wendy's family members, including my lost boys. Not one of them had helped her. I really wanted to fly to London and see the shocked look on their faces when they saw me again…before I slapped it off! But I snapped out of it as I saw her watching me anxiously. I leaned forward and pushed a curl out of her eyes.

"Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. They're all grown up so they can never set foot in Neverland again."

"But I've grown up! Why am I—"

"You're different because you never stopped believing. You've always held onto Neverland and kept it in your heart. That's why you're welcome back. The others have let it go but you…you've always believed in me, Wendy."

"Of course, Peter," she whispered and I leaned in for another kiss. I was relieved when she relaxed and I felt her sigh against my lips. I broke it quickly before I went any further. I knew she was going to need time. She gave me a smile and turned away to undress. I turned to give her privacy and walked a few feet away, glancing over my shoulder and seeing her slide into the water, dipping her head back and closing her eyes


	9. Chapter 9

I smiled and turned away and found Tink right in front of my face.

_Well?_

"See for yourself," I smiled and gestured behind me. I really just wanted an excuse for another peek at her. Tink rolled her eyes.

_I can see she's alive. Does she remember anything?_

"No. And that might be a good thing. I replaced her memories with some good ones."

_What does that mean? You lied to her?_

"Don't think of it as lying, Tink. She had a horrible life after I left. Her family turned on her, she was forced to take care of herself by any means necessary, and she cried for me for years. She doesn't remember ANY of that. All she knows is what I told her."

_Which is what? You rescued her from Hook in a vicious swordfight that nearly cost you your life?_

I frowned at my fairy's tone. She could be a real bitch when she wanted to be.

"I didn't even mention Hook. I told her we fell in love sometime ago and I asked her to come to Neverland with me. She took a fall and I had to take her to Fairy Falls. It's why she can't remember anything. And why she can't leave the island."

_And her family?_

"They've grown up and stopped believing so they can't come here." Tink crossed her arms.

_I'm impressed. I guess you've covered everything. I guess it doesn't matter that everything she now knows is a lie._

"Maybe I just created memories that I wish had happened. And would have happened, had I just kept my promise and continued to visit her. Don't you see Tink? It's my chance to fix my mistakes. I've always loved her, but it took her pain and suffering for me to admit that. And that's pretty cowardly and low." Tink must have sensed the guilt and sadness I was feeling because she flew lower and rested a hand on my cheek.

_Then don't think about it anymore, Peter. You've found your love and you have her here with you. As you said, create new memories. _

"That reminds me…in the five minutes that I was talking with her, I found myself…betrothed." She nearly fell out of the sky.

_Betrothed?! Peter Pan, settling down and marrying?! _

"What did you think would happen when I said I was keeping her with me, Tink? You can help me or not, but either way, with or without your help, I will marry Wendy. No husband will replace me." I heard Hook's words echoing in my mind and I shook myself. Tink looked a bit shocked as she fluttered her wings.

_Of course I'll help you, Peter. You're my best friend and I just want you to be happy. I just think you might be rushing this a bit. For the both of you. _

I was about to answer her when I heard splashing and a small scream. I whirled around and frowned when I saw several tails surrounding Wendy. I leaped into the air and flew over to her, landing in the water beside her and wrapping my arms around her. I tried to ignore the fact that she was naked and wet (hey, I'm a male!) and glared at the mermaids.

"What do you girls want?"

"No need to be like that Peter," one of them purred, reaching out a webbed hand and stroked my arm.

"We only wanted to see who was bathing in the Pan's bathing pool. Tis your fair Wendy."

"You rescued her then." I glared at the mermaid as I felt Wendy shift underneath my arm. Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit.

"If by rescue you mean I took care of her when she fell, then yes," I said hurriedly. The mermaids narrowed their eyes. Shit, they knew. They knew I had lied to her. I had to get Wendy away from them, fast. Luckily, Tink could always come to my rescue. She flew around us and coated us both in dust.

_Peter, you need to get back to the hideout. Curly has stolen Nibs's club again_.

"Damn, I'm sorry Wendy, we need to get back so the boys won't kill each other. I'll bring you back tonight, alright?" I reached for her dress and wrapped it around her. She nodded and relaxed in my arms and I sighed with relief as I flew her back home, without a glance backwards at those damn mermaids. Tink flew close to my ear and chimed.

_You owe me._

"Yeah, thanks Tink."

_You're going to have to come up with a plan, you know. The mermaids know the real story. And what if they report back to Hook that she's alive? _

My heart started to race. I hadn't thought about that. What if the bastard found out and came looking for her? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to protect her? I fell silent and barely even heard Wendy talking to me as I flew back home. When we walked in, the boys were all piled around their latest kill in the fireplace. I hid her behind me so she could slip the dress back on and their eyes widened when she stepped around me. I cleared my throat and the boys sprang into a line.

"Boys, this is Wendy. She's to be your new mother. Come say hello." My lost boys all shuffled forward, most of them looking extremely shy.

"Hello Mother," they all muttered, kissing her hand. Wendy knelt and hugged each of them, kissing the youngest on the top of the head. We called him Sprout, he was tiny and didn't talk much. I watched Wendy cradle my boys and my heart swelled. Not that I was thinking of being a real father at all, but I knew Wendy was such a loving, motherly figure. She would be great for the lost boys. Not to mention for me. I reached for her hand and she smiled up at me. That smile just made me weak in the knees, made my heart start to race…was this what love was? I decided it was both the most wonderful and most terrifying feeling in the world. And I was pretty new to feelings.

"So boys, what's for dinner?" I leaned closer to the fire and smelled the wonderful aroma of meat cooking.

"We got a wild boar, Peter," Stripes said proudly.

"Well done, boys!" They all looked quite pleased with themselves and I leaned closer to whisper in Wendy's ear. "Wild boars are hard to find around the island, so it's a pretty big feat for the boys."

"Well, I'm quite impressed and grateful to have such wonderful boys for my sons," Wendy said with a glowing smile. I'll admit it, I swelled with pride just as my boys did.

"Boys, why don't you wash up for dinner and I'll tend to the meat?" The boys looked at their filthy hands, surprised and then looked up at me. I stifled my laughter.

"You heard mother. Go." The boys grumbled about being clean as they headed out the door and I shook my head in silent laughter. When Wendy came to Neverland the first time, she did make a big deal about all of us being clean and proper. Not that anything was really proper in Neverland but she did insist on us washing and being clean and I wasn't about to argue with her. I slipped into my room to change clothes, then approached the fire and found my way blocked.

"Um…yes?"

"Let me see yours too," she held out her hands and I tentatively held out mine. She took them in her own and I shivered at her touch. When the hell did I become such a lovesick sap?! She pursed her lips and I wet mine, wanting to kiss her. She pronounced me clean and acceptable and I set to work on dinner.

After we were finished eating, Wendy cleared the dishes and washed them in a pail of water. It was getting late and the boys were yawning so Wendy shooed them off to bed. I took her by the waist and spun her to face me.

"Would you like me to take you back to the pool to finish your bath?"

"Oh, yes please, that would be lovely." I hooked my arms under her knees and lifted her up but she pressed a hand against my chest.

"Let me grab a new dress to change into." I decided I'd have to find her some new dresses to wear. I didn't exactly have a huge stock of womens clothes in my hideout.

"I'll have the Indians make you some new outfits," I muttered apologetically. She waved her hands as if it was nothing.

"I don't mind, Peter. I'll just wash this as well."

I flew her back to my bathing pool and looked around frantically, for any sign of those blasted mermaids.

"Ok, it's safe and I'll just be over here." She nodded and was slipping out of her dress as I was turning around. I forced myself to face forward and fought the temptation to turn back. But I heard splashing and a deep sigh and temptation won. I glanced over my shoulder and felt my breath leave me. She was standing underneath the waterfall, her face turned upwards and her eyes shut tightly. Her long golden hair was stuck to her back and her hands traveled up and down her body, over her breasts and down her thighs. My trousers were suddenly way too tight and my breathing was rather ragged. I hadn't had the proper light on the ship to see her and now the moon was illuminating her perfectly. She was, in a word, perfect. And I had never wanted anything more. She turned toward the water and let it splash onto her face; I watched as the droplets of water rolled down her skin, toward her sweet curves. Damn I couldn't take it. I un-tucked my shirt from my trousers and threw it aside. I stepped into the water and approached her, deciding to make my presence known rather than sneak up on her and scare the hell out of her. She held up her arms to cup the water and she sighed again, throwing her head back. I bit my lip and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"God you are beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

She gasped and lowered her hands immediately, covering herself up as best she could

"Peter," she squealed in a way that made me grin. "You wretch, you scared me! What happened to staying over there?"

"I saw something that made me lose all train of thought, all logical thinking. And I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now." My lips touched the soft skin of her neck and she leaned her head over, letting out a small moan.

"Peter…I don't know…" If I didn't have her soon, I'd die. Ok, perhaps I'm being dramatic but damn I wanted her bad. I wound my arms around her and covered her hands with mine. Very gently, I lowered her hands to her side and felt her hitch underneath me. But she didn't push me away or freeze in place and I dared to go further. I cupped her breasts in my hands and sucked at her neck, my thumb hardening her nipples as I played. She moaned and lowered her head against my chest, allowing me to wrap around her even tighter and rake my tongue along her flesh. Gently, I turned her around so that she was facing me and her wide eyes met mine. Not breaking our gaze, I reached down and slid my trousers down my legs, tossing them back on land. I saw her wide eyes travel over me, looking a bit surprised at how aroused I was. I pressed against her, taking her breast into my mouth and sucking. I reached around and stroked her back, making my way down to cup her ass in my hands. I glanced up at her and saw she was watching me with a look between fear and lust, as she bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. I couldn't stand the fear in her eyes; I stood up and caressed her cheeks in my hands.

"We don't have to go any further if you don't want to," I whispered, as much as I really did want to go further.

"You'll be upset if we don't," she murmured and I suddenly felt like the most terrible human being in the world.

"I'll wait as long as I have to." Shaking my head, I turned away from her, to return to the shore, but felt a hand on my arm. Slowly I turned back around and saw her staring at the ground, biting her lip again. Her hands were trembling as she lifted them and brought them to my chest. Her palms were flat against my nipples and her eyes were following her hands. I stayed perfectly still, feeling the tension could be cut like a knife. Whatever she wanted to do, I would agree to. As hard as it was to remain still, I loved the girl and would do anything for her. She continued her exploration, her small hands traveling over my abs and down the sides of my legs. I cupped her chin and finally caught her gaze. She gave me a smile and her fingertips started to travel back up to where I was quivering the most. She shot me a look before she took me in a shaking hand and stroked up and down my flesh. My hands went to her hair as I tossed my head back, allowing her to continue. Her hands were still shaking and I covered one with my own, showing her how I liked it. She looked up at me and looked anxious.

"Forgive me if I'm bad at this," she whispered. I was shocked but then remembered that she wouldn't remember all of the things she had done. She was still prim and proper Wendy Darling from London society. I moved her hair over her shoulder and held her gaze.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do. I told you I would wait and I meant it. I told you we would take it slo—OH!." Her tongue on my flesh shocked me into a scream and a hiss. Her hands moved up to cup me while her tongue teased me to no end. SHIT! Even if she couldn't remember knowing how to do that, she still did it VERY well. Her fingers gripped my thighs and I found myself thrusting against her. I was so lost in pleasure that I screamed her name loud enough for the island to hear. Breathing heavily, I glanced down at her and saw she was smiling at me, looking quite smug. My eyes narrowed.

"Alright my darling girl, stand up." She obeyed and stood under the waterfall. I leaned in to kiss her, my hands running up and down her body. As soon as I leaned against her, my cock twitched and I was hard again. She felt me press against her and she looked down then back at me, surprised. I shrugged and grinned.

"It's what you do to me." I knelt in front of her and ran my tongue over her breasts and down her flat stomach, dipping into her bellybutton and all around her pelvis. I heard her breathing become ragged and I smiled against her skin. I kissed all the way down to her treasure, running my fingers over the small patch of curls that I had felt but never really seen. I felt her shaking above me as I slid a finger across her slit. I was pretty nervous myself for although we had already made love, we hadn't really had time for exploration and play. What if I was no good at this?

My fingers spread her apart and I gently touched my tongue to her wet core. The combination of her and the salty Neverland water about made me come right then and there. I pumped my fingers in and out, feeling her grab at my curls and moan my name, which I loved. I rewarded her by thrusting my tongue deep into her and sucking hard. We were both completely lost. I reached up and draped one of her legs over my shoulder, so I could get even closer and I felt her shudder. I quickened my pace, determined to bring her to her peak. I have to say she matched my scream, crying out my name and she nearly collapsed in the water. Grinning, I stood back up and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her and letting her taste herself on my lips. It was fucking sexy. SHE was fucking sexy. I pushed her back under the waterfall, drawing her close to my chest. She pulled me under the waterfall and I nearly let out a scream as the water hit my injuries. I hoped she hadn't seen me grimace as I backed up slowly, bringing her with me. She must have noticed something was wrong though because she opened her eyes and her brow furrowed.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." I looked around for where my clothes had gone and found my shirt floating in the water at my feet. I wrung it out and started to put it back on.

"Peter." Her voice was so soft, so vulnerable, that I turned around and took her all in. She looked as if she was about to cry!

"Wendy, what is it?"

"Did I…do something wrong?" I frowned.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I just thought…maybe I was very bad at it…and you wouldn't want to do…I mean, you don't want to do anything else with me." I squeezed my eyes shut, searching for the right words.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth. You're amazing Wendy and I love you. But if you're not ready, I won't pressure you. We have a lifetime together. I won't love you any less if we wait."

"Have we…have we done this before?" Oh damn it I couldn't lie to her.. Slowly, I nodded.

"Everything?" I nodded again. Her face fell.

"I can't even remember that? That's something that's special...something magical. Why wouldn't I be able to remember that?"

"I told you, your memories have been wiped clean. Don't feel guilty that you can't remember. I'll make sure your next first time is beyond amazing." She caught my smile and returned it and I hugged her close, never wanting her to lose that smile.

"Come on, let's get back. It's getting pretty late." We helped each other dress and I scooped her up and flew her back home.

* * *

When we returned home, the boys were actually waiting up for us, looking frantic and pale. I set Wendy down and frowned.

"Boys, why are you up," Wendy scolded them but Stripes ignored her, staring me down.

"Wendy, why don't you go on and change for bed? I'll join you in a moment." She looked up at me quickly and I saw her scowl.

"You must take me for a fool. I know something is going on. I see it in the boys' eyes."

"This is between us and our Leader, Mother. Forgive us but we need you to leave." When they didn't call me Father, I knew something was really wrong. I nodded and gently pushed Wendy.

"Please, love. The boys need me." She huffed and knocked the blanket aside that separated my room from the main room. Stripes gestured for me to follow him and we all headed outside.

When I closed the door behind me, I turned back to find Hawk holding up a piece of parchment. As I yanked it from his hands, Stripes's eyes darkened.

"He knows." I read the paper over and over. What in the hell was I going to do now? How would I ever protect her? I looked up and saw the boys watching me, waiting.

"We can't tell her," I barely breathed.

"We can't watch her 24/7, Peter," Clover said awkwardly. "He's going to get her at some point."

"No," I said very sharply, making my lost boy tremble a bit. "No, he won't. We just have to come up with some plan. I'll challenge him to a duel. It'll be him or me, this time, no escapes. No coming back."

"Isn't what you thought last time you defeated him? You let him fall to the crocodile and yet he still kidnapped you! How do you intend on fighting him?"

"I WON'T let him hurt Wendy again. And since she cannot leave the island, we have to find some way to keep him away from her. I'll fly to the fairies in the morning and have a talk with the Fairy Council. Surely they'll have some ideas on how to help." The boys all looked dubious and I grew angry that they doubted me. Shaking my head, I shoved the door open and walked into my room without a glance backwards. Wendy was draped across my bed, her eyes already closed. One of her hands was curled on the pillow next to her face while the other rested on her hip. The gown hid ridden up her thighs and I had to look away to keep myself under control. I walked over to my trunk and dug around until I had found it. Walking back to the bed, I knelt beside her and tucked it into her hand. Leaning over her, I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and smiled when she whispered my name. I gathered my weapons and strapped them on, stopping to look back and smile at the woman I loved. I saw her hand move slightly, then close tightly around the small thimble.

* * *

_**I tried not to leave you guys with a horrible cliffie-happy holidays everyone! I'm going home tomorrow so I won't be posting for a week. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!  
**_**_  
_**

**_Love and Pixie Dust! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy New Year everyone! XOXO**_

* * *

I flew as quickly as I could, closing my eyes as the wind whipped my face. It was a chilly night and I shivered as the cold reached my bones. I hesitated, considering going back or even calling Tink. Clenching my fists, I decided no, I had to do this. I noticed the ship was drifting back and forth, not far from the shore and I landed on the ship and looked around, keeping my hand on my sword. No surprises this time. I'd talk to him man to man. Well, boy to codfish.

He crept out of the shadows and had two pirates flanking him. I had no doubt that the rest of the crew was somewhere else nearby.

"Well, what a surprise this is. I expected you to be at home, mourning your loss."

"Cut the shit, Hook. You tricked me into killing her and you know she's alive again. I got your little note. What do you want? You want me? Take me. Let's end this, once and for all." I saw the hatred he held for me flickering in his eyes as he raised his hook. It made me shiver to see it sparkle in the moonlight.

"I want you to suffer, boy. I want you to feel so lost that you will be begging for me to take your life." I crossed my arms, keeping my face perfectly calm. After all, he couldn't hurt me anymore.

"You've lost old man. You took Wendy from me and I got her back. I know she loves me, as I love her. You aim to destroy my happiness and it will never work. And if you kill me, I'll die knowing that she loves me. So I hate to disappoint you, Hook, but I win. Game's over."

"Game?! This is no game, Pan. Everything is a game to you and you think you're safe from death and pain? Think again. I don't have to kill her, you know. I could take her for my own. Ravage that body right before you." I felt a nerve in my neck twitch and I forced myself not to rise though my hands were shaking in anger. I saw him smile and knew he knew he was getting to me.

"Oh yes that's an idea, isn't it. Bind and gag you and force you to watch me take her, brutalize her, make her scream out for you to save her. Shall I tell you my plans for our little beauty?"

"Shut the fuck up," I spat, my anger getting the better of me.

"Well, I think I would like to taste that body again. After all, she was quite delectable the last time I was with her. I'll fuck her nice and slow, so that she is begging for more. And then, I'll give her more. I'll slice my hook through her body, all the way down—"

I didn't let him finish; I was on top of him, knocking him to the floor. I was shaking in anger, his words making me tremble to my very core. I was hitting whatever part of him I could find and didn't even feel the pirates' hands close around my arms, until I was dragged off of him and was left kicking and writhing in their strong grips. Hook stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. Then I felt his boot bury itself in my stomach and I doubled up in pain. He kept coming at me, kicking me until I couldn't breathe. I felt blood come up, spitting it aside and hopefully getting some on the bastard who was content with beating me to death. I saw the flash of a blade and Hook had his sword at my throat.

"Beg for mercy." Was he insane?! I'm Peter Pan, I don't BEG!

"Go to hell," I spat. His eyes narrowed and he raked the blade from my shoulder down to my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut but said nothing.

"Boys, be sure to avoid his back. I'm sure it still smarts from time to time." I felt the shirt being ripped from my back and I braced myself for the pain.

I have never felt such excruciating physical pain in my life. The beefy pirates used their palms to slap the lashes on my skin, their blades scraping across my back, and I knew the wounds had opened up again and started to bleed.

"I have so many ways to make you cry out, Pan. But this bores me. BEG for your life."

"You won't get a fucking thing from my lips, you cold-hearted bastard!" And that's when I felt it. White-hot pain starting near my ribs that was blossoming all over my body. Hook had buried his sword into my side and I couldn't breathe. He shoved it deeper then wrenched it back out., flinging it aside as if disgusted. The pirates released me and I fell to the deck, panting and moaning and curling into myself. It wouldn't be long now. I was going to die on this ship, far away from my love. Hook chuckled and turned away, his pirates kicking me aside, prepared to let me die on the ship. Somehow, I gathered as much strength and courage as I possibly could. Wendy's face shone in my mind, her smile giving me power to rise to my feet and reach for the sword. Her laughter filled my ears as I stood, my hand covering the wound in my side. Her touch spurred me on, as I remembered how we had become one. Hook heard me coming but it was too late. I buried his own sword in his back and held the hilt tightly, giving it one final savage thrust and watched him fall to the deck. The pirates stared at their lifeless captain, then their eyes shot to me as they withdrew the swords from their sheaths.

"Don't bother, I was just leaving." Miraculously, I was able to jump into the air and flew as fast as I could back to the hideout.

I was feeling pretty weak and stumbled into my room. I just needed to see her one more time. I yearned to feel her lips on mine and then I could die happy. Of course I didn't want to die, now that I had found her but Hook hadn't really given me a choice. I fell next to the bed and clutched my side. Wendy was up in minutes and when she saw me, she gasped and sank to the floor, squeezing my hand.

"Boys, come quickly, Peter's hurt!"

"Wendy, don't. I just wanted to see you one last time." I saw her eyes widen and fill with tears.

"Peter, no! No, don't do this to me. You can't leave me!" My hand drifted across her cheek, wiping her tears away. I tried to give her a smile but I felt too weak to even move my lips. She leaned in and kissed me and I pressed against her. Ok, not too weak to do that. I gripped her curls as our tongues did a furious dance. She broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"The Falls. I'm taking you to the Falls." I should have agreed with her but I didn't. I shook my head.

"I don't want to live… if I can't remember you."

"Your life is the most important thing here!"

"Not more important than this…us." Her face softened and her hand went to my cheek. I turned into her palm and closed my eyes.

"I won't let you die." And I felt myself being lifted, by who, I have no idea. I assume the Lost Boys carried me because Wendy never left my side. She squeezed my hand the entire time, her soft words drifting in and out of my ears. I think I drifted in and out of consciousness until I heard waters running beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Wendy leaning in close, a sad smile painted on her lovely face.

"Wendy…don't do this..."

"I'm sorry, Peter. But I can't let you die. I won't. I'm keeping you safe." Her words haunted me, would always haunt me, as I would always think back to that morning when I found her dying from the poison she had drunk to save me. Now she was doing it again. And I couldn't stop her, I was too weak. She gave me a gentle push and down I went. I have no idea how long I was under the water but I felt the falls wash away my wounds. I waited for my memories to disappear but they never did. Her face remained imprinted on my mind the entire time I was under there. When I resurfaced, I shook my curls out of my eyes and wiped the water away from my face. My Lost Boys were there, watching me anxiously. Stripes rose from the ground and held out a hand to help me out. I took it and shook water everywhere. Looking around, I saw it was just the boys with me at the Falls. They all watched me, waiting.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Tink didn't leave my side as I swooped low over the trees, my eyes peeled and searching. I heard her chime and I jerked around; I could just make out a small speck sitting on a rock on the beach. Angling my body downward, I flew lower and lower and landed on the sand. I heard her sniffling as she tossed pebbles into the waves, her feet submerged into the water. I watched her for a moment, loving how the sunset gave her a beautiful glow, her hair shining like gold. I loved everything about her, from the curve of her back to the way she fingered the small pebbles beside her.

"Girl, why are you crying?"


	12. Chapter 12

She gasped and spun around so quickly, I feared she may fall into the sea. Her wide eyes met mine and I couldn't hold myself back. I ran to her, sweeping her into my arms and kissing her like I had never kissed her before. When I broke away, she was still staring at me. Her trembling fingers reached out to touch me and my eyes followed her hands as she felt me all over.

"You remember?"

"I could never forget my Wendy." And it was true. The magic our love held had kept her in my mind and had refused to let the waves wash her away. I found myself grateful for taking Wendy's memories, because I couldn't imagine the look of pain on her face if she ever found out about her past. I decided I would never speak of it. Her family still loved her, missed her even, and supported our marriage. I had never left her side, had come back every night and fallen in love with her over the years. She would never remember what Hook had done, would never have to think about sacrificing herself for me. Of course I would. I would remember it for the rest of my life but now we had the chance to make new memories together, to live…how did that go again? Happily ever after. I was forever changed because of her. And I was immensely grateful to her for showing me what life could be like, that there was more than fighting and flying and how happy I could be with someone always by my side. Wendy changed me the moment my shadow escaped into her room. And I thank the second star every day that it did.

So, you're probably wondering what became of us all. Stop by our house in the forest and speak to my wife…she's quite the storyteller, she can tell you all about it! But she was the one who encouraged me to write all of this down, which is where you all come in. Whoever finds this and reads this, knows my deepest darkest secrets and how one woman changed me. I don't care to see this parchment ever again after I release it into the stars, and after I've finished writing this down, I'm going to try to forget about the past and focus on the present and on our beautiful future. That beautifully perfect future that is squalling at the top of her lungs and will wake up her mommy if I don't go in there soon. Just know how much in the course of this telling how much I grew. Ugh, I still hate that word. How much I changed. I, Peter Pan, Prince of Neverland, a husband and a father, not only learned to love but learned to live as well. After all, to live would be an awfully big adventure. And it's an adventure you all need to experience before you leave this world. Find something that makes you smile, makes your heart ache and race, something that will truly change you. I guarantee, you'll be thanking me.

-P

-END

* * *

_**Thank you, amazing readers, for your support on this one! I had so much fun writing from Peter's POV and could very well come back to this for a sequel later on. In the meantime, I just started a new fic about Rise of the Guardians- I'll be posting more info later on when I start posting! Thanks again for being awesome, and love & pixie dust to you all!**_


	13. NEW STORY

_**Hello awesome readers!**_

_** I wanted to let you all know I have started writing another fic and I am loving where it is going-it's called Chilled Light, it's a Rise of the Guardians fic and my very first M/M fic I've ever done. If you have the time and are interested, please come read! You know I love to see my fans on my other fics!**_

_** Love and pixie dust! :D**_


End file.
